From Chaos To Contentment
by Angel67Demon
Summary: I'm Lily Evans. My hardest lesson in life: You can be the nicest person in the world but bad things will still happen to you. I'm not the person everyone assumes. This is how i broke free with my Obsidian Hero.
1. Pain Of Being Lily

A/N This story may be graphic at times. James is an asshole big time in this story. So warning if you like James don't read. I own nothing. Hope you like it. Please review. If you have ideas simply give them and I'll think about writing them into the story. On to the story now.

Chapter 1

I knew how much James hated the fact that I didn't hate Severus Snape as much as he and his buddies did. I knew I didn't hate him at all, But it would be stupid to admit that to him or to his friends who would surely run and tell him. Except maybe Remus but I am still trying to figure out how he got into Gryffindor even though he and I are like best friends ourselves, in some ways. Snape sort of liked me and I knew it.

I also knew that if he knew the truth of me and James he would try and kill James. But I couldn't risk Severus hurt though. So I kept it to myself.

Charms class was always my favorite. I was the best in my year and probably the next year as well. Even better than Severus, who was extremely smart with like everything he did.

The Professor was still going on about some charm that I had perfected over a year ago already. Just as the bell rang signaling the end of the hour. I tried to bolt. Trying to keep appearances of hurrying to see James. Then I turned as I heard someone yell my name just as I got to the door.

"Lily!, Lily stop!" It was Severus "You dropped your book."

I walked back toward him. "Oh, thanks, Snape" no one could know I referred to him as Severus in my head or at home during the Holidays. "Didn't even notice I dropped it."

"That's alright, Lily, and please you know you can call me Severus."

"Snape, you now that's inappropriate." I pretended to be slightly disturbed.

"Yea, I know, but you still can." He smirked.

"Thanks, I suppose, But I really need to hurry off and meet James, He's expecting me."

"Alright Lily, See ya in Potions tomorrow." He smiled at me.

I left abruptly before I was tempted to smile back. Due to my conversation with Severus I a minute late arriving to the old classroom I always hung out in with The Marauders and a few other Gryffindors.

Unfortunately today It was just me and James.

"Why are you late, lils?" James sounded very annoyed.

I hate how Im only late if he arrived first.

"Its just a minute, and snape held me up, because I accidently dropped my book, Sorry."

"That's ok.", he smiled, which was never a good thing when we were alone. "Besides everyone knows he just wants to shag. After all you're not good for much else. "

I wanted so bad just to argue against it. Severus wasn't that kind of person. Or I was good for other stuff too. But I knew that would just make things worse later. So I didn't dare. Instead I tried a different approach.

"Eew, James, that's disgusting, come on you know you're the only man for me." I smiled sweetly at him. Pretending, always pretending.

"Best not ever forget it." He smirked, "So can you do my potions essay for me?"

Oh, I thought that's why he's being nice."Yeah Sure" I replied knowing better than to deny him.

"Thanks, Hun." As he handed me his book.

Thank Godric he was in the basic potions class. Yes that's the class that's code for I'm an idiot and can't do the simplest potions. He wasn't near smart enough to get in the special class with Severus, Remus, And I.

I did his assignment, just a basic theory on the basic mood changing potion. Really I could have done it in my sleep by the end of first year. Then did some of mine. I would need a few books from the library later to get anywhere near finishing it though.

Later that night. As expected James snuck up to my bed and cast the silence charm as usual. I always hated nights like these.

"Hey, Pet, we never did properly discuss you talk to the greasy git earlier." I hate when he calls me that like I'm a pet that he owns, his property, and nothing more.

"I told you earlier, he was the one talking to –" SMACK right across my face. Midsentence.

"Yes, but you dropped you book so he had a reason to. And we both know how badly you want his attention"

"It wasn't like that I Prom—" SMACK again.

"What have I told you about talking back to me." He smirked mirthfully.

I just stared not saying a word back. Trying to avoid getting hit again. He smirked at me even more. Then punched on my shoulder bone area. I wanted to cry out in pain. But I know better. I knew I would be sore all day tomorrow as well. I think he punches me there just so I suffer all day long from my school bag have to rest on my bruised shoulders.

"Sorry" I said, just wanting him to stop.

He punched me again this time in the side, just below my ribs. "Just to insure it doesn't happen again." I had a feeling that one would be there for atleast two weeks.

He preceded to kiss my neck and undo my tie on my sleep pants.

"Do we have to?" I asked, "I'm pretty tired from all my school work."

He looked at me as if to say 'of course' and took both of our pants off. Then, practically ripping off my shirt. I knew I'd have to repair it as soon as he left…. Again. Great I thought it was going to be one of those nights.

He actually tore my bra off.

Preceded to grab my boobs rather roughly, almost painfully, really.

I'm just wishing it will hurry up and end. And fast.

Finally, he plunged his hard dick into me, very painfully, over and over. Before I could even think of getting myself properly wet by thinking of someone else. Someone gentle. But I wouldn't dare show my pain. Not to him.

Finally it was over and he left immediately. Not even saying he loved me or bye or anything. Which is just as well. I would just have to lie anyway. On nights like these. They're getting more frequent.

As soon as he was off my bed I cast the anti – pregnancy charm. Then repaired my clothes. Finally grabbed my beat that Severus got me when we were 7 for my birthday. James thought it was from my mom. Then I cried myself to sleep. Hugging the bear, Princey, like my life depended on it.

A/N: I will try and make these longer. How is this for a first chapter?


	2. Pain And Compassion

A/N Chapters might not be posted this fast all the time. Depends on how often my muse visits me. Read and review. Any thing you might like to see happen let me know and ill see what I can do.

_Chapter dedicated to DessDoe for being the first to review. Thank you!_

Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 2

The next day Lily woke up feeling drained from crying all night. She had to hurry to get dressed before she was late meeting James.

Thankfully today she was on time. But her good luck ended there. The whole time she was eating James had his arm around her. She would almost bet he was doing it on purpose to put as much weight as possible on her bruised shoulder. But she didn't show her pain. It really wouldn't do to have anyone ask her what was wrong.

Following breakfast Lily and Remus hurried off to Potions with Professor Slughorn. They were working on a sort of half luck potion. It was actually pretty cool when done correctly. It depended on your inner aura as to what kind of luck it gave you and how much.

As always her, Remus, and Severus all shared the same work bench. And because it was only the three of them Slughorn often let them talk all through class, unless of course they were taking exam. Then they couldn't even sit together. Not that any of the three of them needed to cheat. They were always competing with each other for top of the class.

This was really the only time she could openly be herself. Talk to Severus to her hearts content. Remus would never tell. He was always more her friend then James' anyway. Always was, not that James knew that. Or even Sirius for that matter.

Remus kept her secrets and she, his.

Remus was the only one that knew she and Severus had been friends since they were five. And that she was adopted and a pureblood and a Black at that.

And she was the only one to know that Remus and Severus had dated for a year before Severus broke it off at the end of 5th year. They had just never been the same since Sirius lead Severus to the Shrieking Shack that fateful night.

They were still friends though. And perhaps they always would be.

Anyway as I finished my potion, perfect as usual. Remus put his arm around me.

I stiffened abruptly in pain, though I mostly hide the fact it was in pain. But Remus saw right through that.

He looked at me as if to say 'again Lily'

I grimaced slightly.

He gave me another look, this time it clearly was the 'Why do you let him do this to you?'

I turned to Severus, who had been done for awhile now and had stared on next weeks assignment, so he wouldn't know anything was up.

"Sevvy" I smiled in the way I always do when asking him for something.

"Yes, Monkey?" He laughed, a rare and wonderful sound. Music to my ears really.

"Can Remus and I borrow some of your potions books for the Essay?" I asked with the glint in my eye.

"Of course, Lily, of course."

As the bell rang, we three sauntered off to the Library. Yes I know we're all swots. As was customary for Potions days. My favorite days really.

Severus finished his essay and headed to the Slytherin common room.

Shortly after James showed up and sat with me and Remus.

"What you two working on?", He inquired.

"Potions." We answered in unison.

"oh" He looked at our books, that Severus had left us to use. "Whose book are these?"

"Severus'" Remus answered, "I asked him I could borrow them, Madam Pince doesn't have to proper books."

I half smiled slyly at him showing my thanks for covering for me, All the while James was oblivious to the exchange of looks.

Shortly after lunch James left with Sirius for Quidditch practice. Thankfully today it was a long practice so they would be gone until dinner.

Remus and I went back to the library, so I could finish James' work for him as usual. Just as I had finished Severus showed up and helped me with my actual work.

He and Remus sat and talked quietly while I worked.

Late when we were eating James and Sirius walked in, Still in practice robes. I wanted so bad to roll my eyes at them. I would always hate how they always HAD to show off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus roll his eyes, I suppressed a laugh.

James sat next to me and Sirius across us, with Remus.

James immediately pulled me snug to him, I smiled at him.

Then he dug his hand into my fresh bruise on my lower side. Kept it firmly there all the way through dinner.

Later back in the common room I faked a yawn so I could go to bed early. I leaned over to give James a kiss goodnight, he pulled away, smirking at Sirius.

"Pet, Stop smothering me." He sounded so cold.

"Ok, well I'm going to sleep, see you all int the morning." I said and I knew they could hear the hurt in my voice.

"Bye." Was all James responded with, Ignoring my obvious hurt voice.

I walked purposefully up to my bed. Put on a pair of teal and black sleep clothes that Severus had randomly bought me one day last summer. He had wanted to get Slytherin green but I knew what everyone in Gryffindor would say, so he chose teal for it being a cross between blue and green and no would think anything of it.

Today was the day I decided for the first time that when James came up to my bed in the middle of the night, like I knew he still would, I was going to pretend to be asleep.

Sure enough, he came after everyone was already asleep. He whispered my name a few times. I continued to breath steadily, as a sleeping person would. Didn't so much as twitch as someone who was faking it might.

After a minute or so, he left. I heard the door click back shut and then the shuffle of his feet descending the stairs.

I laid there another few minutes. Then I got up and got Princey out of my trunk, He's charmed to smell like Sev, which is always comforting to me because it took me back to our lives before Hogwarts, but to everyone else Princey smelled like me. Severus doesn't even know I sleep with him every night. Hell I don't even think he knows that I always bring him to Hogwarts with me.

I laid there in my for about another hour. Just thinking. About how I missed openly being Sev's best friend. How that made me wish for Holidays. But we decided fi one got in Slyterin and the other Gryffindor, we would hide our friendship from everyone. Not out of shame or anything. We just didn't want the drama that our schoolmates would cause if they knew. We both valued our friendship too much to even allow people to try and tear us apart.

I also knew that if Sev got wind of how James treated me James would be good as dead. Or worse. In St. Mungos for the rest of his life.

Eventually I fell asleep, Hugging Princey per usual. Tomorrow was another day. 

A/N Let me know what you think. Hopefully I can continue to update as quickly like this. Much love to all my readers.


	3. A Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N: Another chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am not making any money off this. ( I wish I could own Severus tho)

Chapter 4

Thankfully it was a Hogsmeade weekend. So Lily was free to spend the whole weekend with Leira Malfoy and Melody Black.

As usual the girls bought a few new outfits. They stopped at Honeydukes, but they soon realized they were starting to care more about their figure than the sweets. Part of growing up they supposed.

Just as they were walking toward The Three Broomsticks Lily felt a note materialize in her secret pocket, all her clothes were charmed to have them. Only knowing one person smart or powerful enough to accomplish such a thing. She quickly thought of a way to slyly ditch her friends. That and these pockets were made for this very reason.

Lily stopped, making her body radiate forgetfulness. Lei and Mel stopped as well, looking at Lily expectantly.

"I just realized I need to replace some of my make-up" Lily informed them," I'll just meet you girls up at the school in about two hours. You know how picky I am about my make-up."

"Ok, Lils" Said Leira

Once they were gone I reached into my pocket to read the note.

_Monkey,_

_Meet me in Room 5, Hogs Head. _

_Love,_

_Sevvy_

Lily rushed off, running as fast as she could, to buy some of the more usual make-up she often wore for appearances sake. Just in case.

Then she ran just as fast if not faster to Hogs Head, then up the stairs, she practically threw open the door with the silver number 5 upon it.

There Sev was sitting on the dingy bed waiting for me.

He smiled his brightest smile that only I ever saw. Totally dropping his cold persona he uses at school.

"Lily! I'm so glad you came!"

"Wouldn't miss a chance to spend some alone time with you for the world!" I instantly dropped my withdrawn personality I had at school and I was bubbly and chipper at once.

Sev just smiled at me, "You got new clothes today didn't you."

I beamed at him, "How did you know?"

"I know you Monkey Girl." He laughed.

I felt a warmness in my soul that I had forgot could even exsist these last few months. And I just loved when he called me Monkey. It was by far my favorite nickname. No one but he and Remus even knew about it. Remus didn't know why Sev had given it to me though. And he never would it was between the two of us. I never got tired of it even though I'd been hearing it since shortly after we met all those years ago.

I laughed at him, "Like no one else does!"

Suddenly he got sober. And I knew there was a reason for him wanting to meet me.

"What is it, Sev?" I kneeled beside him.

"My mom she wrote me a few days ago." He looked into my emerald eyes with tears forming in his obsidian ones,"She's really sick."

I crawled on the bed beside him. He layed his head on my lap, curling against my body, as I leaned against the headboard, and cried."Oh, Sevvy dear" you could just hear the compassion in my voice as I rubbed his back in circles.

His crying didn't last long, It never did. Soon my two hours were up and we had to part. I hugged him goodbye. As I got to the door he said something to make me stop.

"Love you, Monkey." He smiled weakly underneath his pain,"Thanks."

I smiled at him, "Sevvy, you know I'm always here for **you**."'

With that I departed, finding myself thinking Christmas holidays couldn't get here soon enough.

Later that night when James came up to my room, I found myself not caring about him as much. Barely paying attention to him. Until he smacked me. Quite possibly the hardest he ever had before.

"What was that for?" I asked the shock very apparent on my face. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention to him as he pounds into me.

"Just- reminding- you- whose- worthless- bitch - you – are." He smirked at me between thrusts.

Soon he cried out in ecstasy. I pretended. He stood up and put his red silk pants back on. I hated those pants, to me they said only the best for James Potter.

And with one last look at my naked exposed body he left with a, "Bye whore."

Again I cast my anti little James charm.

Tonight instead of getting back clothes I had already had on. I put on a shirt of Severus' I had stolen from him last summer. Not feeling the slightest bit of guilt for thinking about Sev and the pain he much be feeling, the whole time James was here. Clutching Princey I was out as soon as my head hit my pillow.

The next morning I had the first genuine smile on my face for a really long time. I was happy about yesterday with Sev, happy I put his shirt on last night, and finally happy it was Sunday. So no school robes for me.

Today I was wearing my black silk dress with my Gryfffindor red cloak. I really wanted to wear my hunter green one. But I just knew James would say something derogatory about Slytherin. And I really didn't want to hear it today. But I wore my little monkey pendant with its emerald eyes to make up for it.

Then ran to Breakfast.

For the remainder of the day the Gryffindor gang just sat and messed around in their abandoned classroom. Only ever leaving for meals. Lily was careful not to upset James in front of anyone.

No one but Lily ever saw the dirty looks Remus would give him, or the calming looks Lily would give Remus.

Later that night as Lily crawled into bed for sleep she found another note from her Sev.

Wait she thought, since when did I refer to him as 'my' Sev.

Brushing the thoughts away she read.

_Monkey,_

_Don't think I didn't notice you wearing the pendant. Cuz I most certainly did. Thanks again for holding me yesterday when I needed it the most. Can't wait until holidays. I have a surprise for you._

_Much Love,_

_Sevvy _

_P.S. you looked beautiful today even if you were sporting Gryffindor colors :)_

She hid the note in her secret compartment in her trunk along with a bunch of other trinkets and notes from Sev. Thinking she was so lucky to have a friend like Severus Snape, looking forward to holidays, and wondering James couldn't make her smile or compliment her like Sev did.


	4. Silence Slowly Breaking

A/N I dedicate this chapter to Blue October, I've been listening to their CD Any Man In America. It's Amazing. If you haven't listened to it you should :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making any money off this.

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks passed by rather uneventfully. Lily had some rather fresh bruises. Most of them the result of Gryffindor losing the quidditch game against Slytherin. James blew up, going on and on about how the 'Death Eaters In training' didn't deserve to even be playing.

Lily really hated having to listen to how much he hated stuck up purebloods. Everytime he said something bad about them she wanted to scream 'that's my family you're talking about. But she couldn't. He didn't even know she was adopted. Sometimes she wondered what he would think to know she was Sirius' cousin. Not that it make her like Sirius anymore.

Christmas holidays were in two weeks and she couldn't be more excited. I would be just her, her mother and father, and Severus. Her sister, Petunia, would more than likely spend the holidays with her fiancée, Vernon Dursley. Good riddance she says, those two were a match made in heaven.

Lily hated how all Petunia ever knew how to do was insult her and Sev. Although really she had been insulting Sev ever since him and Lily had become friends, all because Sev dress different. But to be fair he's pureblood wizard and they all dress like that. But to Petunia anything out of the normal was horrible. But Lily loved how there was no one in the world like Severus.

Another great thing about Christmas was it would be just her and Sev. She never invited James or anyone else from Hogwarts, claiming her mom saw her so little she didn't really want to share what little time she had with her daughter. Really it was just her and Sev time and no one could ever change that. Not even Sev invited Remus over during the Holidays.

Lately she had taken to always wearing her monkey pendant. To her it was almost like having a piece of Sev with her at all times. It was surprisingly comforting. Every time Sev saw her wear it he smiled at her.

Sometimes she wished Sev would like her more than in a platonic way. But she was practically her sister, to him anyway.

But, oh well, she thought having him as a best friend was better than not having him at all.

Today was Wednesday, another Potions day. Today they were studying theories on temporary animagus' potions. No one had yet to perfect the formula. People had gotten close but either the base was slightly off, or something or other was wrong. It was maddening really.

The first hour of class was spent reading and discussing what they read. It went along ok. It was just her and Severus today. Remus was sleeping, trying to regain his strength from the full moon two nights ago.

Apparently tired of the silence of working, Severus started talking.

"Monkey, are you ok?" Sev asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Lily froze, panicked, she was in a lot of pain from the beating the night before.

"Yea, of course, why do you ask?" Lily smiled trying to assure him.

"You just seem off is all."

"Oh, well I'm fine."

"Oh ok alright." He sounded skeptical.

Lily went back to her book, this persons base was all wrong, causing the potion to blow up each time.

"Lils, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Severus sounded genuinely worried.

Now Lily was really nervous. What if he found out? He would kill James, then she'd never have anyone. No one would ever love her. She was lucky that James even put up with her.

"No I cant." Lily couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Lily what's going on that you think you can't tell me?"

"Nothing, Sevvy, its nothing."

"Cassiopeiae!" Sev used my birth name. He almost never did that.

"Sev, I can't sorry."

"What did he do to you?" He was getting furious.

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"He had to have done something, this just isn't you Cassy." Well that was a new name.

"Why start referring to that name now?"

"Why are you trying to change the subject? Besides I think it's pretty, it suites you. The real you."

"I guess, But I don't know, I don't want it to get out that I'm related to Sirius"

"You know all your secrets are safe with me." He winked at me.

My heart fluttered for a moment.

"Don't do that Sev, please."

"Do what lils?"

"Wink at me." She muttered, again unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh…. Ok, I won't." He felt himself die a little inside. Great, she hates me.

"Let's get back to this formula, if anyone can perfect it, it's us."

"Hey lils, you think if we change this base around with this one, wait about 25 minutes to throw in the unicorn dust, flip these around, then add another base then maybe it could work."

Her eyes lit up, she started jumping up and down then stopped because of the extra pain it caused, "Sevvy, I think you figured it out!"

He smiled, "Yea, maybe, I'll work on actually trying it tonight." He pretended he didn't see the pain that appeared on her face if only for a split second.

They still had another half an hour before class was over. So Sev tried to get her talk again.

"Lils, would you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I just can't, sorry." It pained her to deny the pleading in his voice.

"Lily you normally tell me everything, even more then you tell Lupin, what happened that you think you can't tell me? Whatever it is you don't have to be afraid you know I could never hurt you."

"It's not that, I know you wouldn't. Sev, I just.. I can't, give me some time. Is that ok? I'm not saying I won't tell you, just not yet?"

"You're not pregnant are - "

The bell rang. Lily bolted before he could insist she answer him.

That was when he vowed to find out just what James Potter was doing to cause all these subtle changes to his Monkey girl. No one hurt her and got away with. No matter how much they thought they were above it all. James had yet to _really _incur the wrath that was Severus Snape. Besides Severus never really **tried** to hurt James before out of respect for lily, but if he hurt her all bets were off.

A/N: Two chapters in one day. That's a record. Hope you like. Again any place you might want to see this go let me know. I make no promises I do after all have a rough area of where this story is going. Review please. Much love.


	5. Broken Part 1

A/N Parts of this chapter are particularly bad. So consider yourself warned. Did I mention I really don't like James? Not that I think he was actually this bad. But for all we know he could be.

Disclaimer: The lovey J.K. Rowling owns all the characters. I simply borrow them to play around with.

Chapter 5

Lily had so much on her mind, she just ran to the Library. She knew Severus might follow her. But atleast he would have a hard time talking to her. After all talking in the library was majorly frowned upon. That and they both wanted to keep their friendship a secret.

Luckily Slughorn didn't give them any essay's to do. However Severus still followed her in.

Although he sat with some of the Slytherines in his year. He looked at her for a moment then turned to his essays.

Lily stared at Sev a moment than he had her, then she as well turned to her Essays. Most of them were rather easy. Her and Sev were so far ahead of everyone else in school, including the 7th years, it was no longer funny. In fact it was just plain boring.

Shortly after the exchange in glances James walked in, his twin in mischief in tow.

Great, Lily thought, just what she needed.

Severus decided to watch the three of them, trying to get any clues as to what was going on with Lily.

Lily noticed Sev watching them. She tried her hardest not to upset James, especially with Sev around, and Sirius to egg James on.

That was when James put his arm around her. Kissing her on her forehead.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the two of them. He coughed and it sounded suspiciously like, 'whipped'. Which she might have found comical if it weren't James. She knew James would not take it well at all.

Shit wall all Lily could think. Godric, Sirius why choose this moment to be a daft prick.

James stiffened, "So whore, have fun in class with Snivellous?"

Out of the corner I saw Sev's angered reaction. It was so subtle that I knew no one but me would ever notice. It had advantages ,being me and knowing his as well as I did.

"It was fine." I responded very stiffly.

"Tell him about last night did ya?"

Immediately I willed him to shut up. Praying he wouldn't say too much. I knew Sev was paying attention, listening. Even if James was too arrogant to realize it.

"Wh –Wha—What? No, of course not." She was so nervous. "What would he care anyway. "

Oh, he would care. He would care so very much. She knew it. And James would either wind up dead or bed ridden for months, if not the rest of his life.

"Don't think I don't know that you want him."

If only you knew James, if only. I kept quiet. Still silently praying he would stop talking, and fast.

"Kind of sad really, knowing not even Snivellous would touch a slut like you."

Oh godric, oh godric. Please get him to shut up. I saw Severus stand up and leave. Shaking with rage. The other Slytherins watching him leave their confusions written all over their faces. I knew I'd be getting not later.

"Look, Whore, he's leaving, he's so disgusted by your mudblood."

Still praying, still silent.

James smiled at Sirius, "Looks like I'm not the one that's whipped and broken really. Look she can't even argue cuz she knows I'm right."

"Prongs, was that really necessary?" Looks like even Sirius though that was a little too much.

Lily, on the other hand, tried her hardest to go back to her work. Holding in the tears that wanted so badly to be realeased. She'd be having one hell of a cry tonight, after James left her bed that is. Luckily all that slipped through was a single tear. Thankfully James didn't see it, sadly Sirius gave her a pitying look. She knew he was wishing he'd never opened his mouth. More than ever she was glad Severus hadn't still been there to witness that tear.

Later at dinner Lily noticed Sev was still so mad he didn't even bother to show up. Unfortunately Lily wasn't the only one to notice Snapes absence.

"Lookie, Padfoot, the greasy git was so disgusted by having to see Lily's face today he couldn't even grace us with his presence for dinner" Sometimes lily wondered If James had a thing for Sev.

Sirius laughed at James' comment. Lily noticed though that it lacked its' usual malice it normally had when referring to all things Snape.

Later that night she went up top her bed to relax and unwind for a bit before the dreaded visit from James. As expected there was a note from Severus.

_Monkey,_

_Sorry I left so abruptly but if I hadn't left I would have killed him and I know would have upset you. We will talk more later about what's going on, whenever you're ready. Just know I care deeply for you. Im here if you need someone or anything really. You don't deserve to be talked to like that. _

_Love, _

_Sevvy _

Lily wanted so bad to just run away with him and never look back. But she couldn't. He wouldn't. Besides James was right Sev could never love a girl like her. Tainted harlot she is.

She was worried he would never speak to her again if he knew the truth what goes on in her bed. She felt dirty even to herself. Every single morning she tried to scrub herself raw in hopes she could finally get clean.

She also knew tonight was going to be horrible. She didn't know which she wanted more to just get it over with or for it to never come.

Unfortunately come it did. One glimpse at James' face and she knew it was going to be completely awful. Right off he cast the silence charm. Then it began.

He smacked her three times. Hard.

"You think you can spend a few hours alone with another guy and get away with it?"

She felt hot tears run silently and unwillingly down her face.

"Thought I told you, your NEVER allowed to be around the greasy git."

He punched her, hard in the right thigh.

"Think I don't see how you look at all those other guys, you worthless whore."

Finally she was starting to get ahold of her tears enough to make them stop.

"No one would ever want to touch a skanky mudblood like you."

He literally tore off her shirt. Revealing numerous hidden bruises and scars. He smiled with pleasure as he saw the marks of all his previous work.

Lily saw his growing groin. He was actually getting turned on by her pain. It made her want to vomit.

He tore her shorts off.

Lily looked up at him. Half dried tear track were still visible.

"Please, don't." She whispered. Barely audible, but he had heard her.

James smiled maliciously. Used a slicing charm to cut off her bra and underwear. It pierced her skin as well. He punched in the ribs on her left side. She heard what sounded like two of her ribs crack.

He began to pound and thrust into her profusely.

She wanted so bad to scream and cry out in immense pain.

"Stop, please, stop." She pleaded.

"Never." He whispered in her ear.

It hurt so bad. Her cuts were bleed profusely over the both of them. Her ribs hurt more and more with each and every slightest movement.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally finished.

He stood up. Looked down at himself, saw all the blood. Smacked her one last time across her face.

"That's for getting your dirty blood all over me."

He cleaned her blood off his body. Got dressed. Turned to leave then stopped.

Lily found herself praying with all that she was that he wouldn't do anymore damage tonight.

He gave her once last glance. "I own you, Whore, Don't you ever forget it." Then he was gone.

A/N To be continued. It please review. This one was kind of difficult to write for the obvious reason. Opinions: Should this be the end to James? Has he finally gone too far? Let me know. It might be a few days before put another chapter up.


	6. Broken Part 2

A/N Thanks to _HARVEY'S GIRL_ for adding my story to favorites.

Thanks to _rtag_ for adding it to alerts. Much love for you all.

I shall dedicate this chapter to my wonderful boyfriend, James ironic I know, for not thinking I'm a dork for writing fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned these characters (especially Sev) but alas I do not.

Watching James leave, Lily couldn't have been more relieved to see him go. She just laid there. Trying to find a less painful way to breath.

After about an hour of trying to breath, which felt more like 10 hours, with her undoubtedly broken ribs.

She grabbed her wand, whispered _vos postulo Lupinus_, then waited.

Over in the 6th year boys dormitory, Lupin felt his lucky charm warm, a metallic green star, against his upper chest. James had been snoring almost immediately after he returned from being with Lily. James honestly thought no one knew about his nights with Lily. Remus honestly hated pretending he didn't know, pretending he didn't hate James, when really he would like nothing more to kill James. Mind you, Remus was almost never a violent person.

As soon as he felt his charm, he jumped up, quietly, careful not to wake the other boys. Threw on his green night cloak, grabbed his wand, all the while totally forgetting that he was supposed to be recovering. He was still very weak, but he was so frantic to get to Lily he didn't feel it. So, regardless he ran to Lily's bed.

He was unprepared for what he saw.

Lily lay there patiently. She knew Remie would come. He was always there when she needed him.

Next thing she knew she heard his sweet voice whisper, "Gods lils what did he do to you."

She smiled weakly at him, "I think I have two broken ribs. Can you heal them? Or do I need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Lils I don't know. I just started reading up on healing charms. I wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong."

Shit."Ok, fine, but if she asks and we both knows she will. I was attacked. You were worried when I didn't return from patrol. You found me like this. And I don't seem to remember anything."

Remus sighed. "Lils, why can't you just tell the truth? Maybe she can help."

"NO! Remus you know as good as I do that he would get expelled and on the off chance Dumbledore lets his golden boy stay the beating would either get worse, Sev would end up doing something serious, or both."

"I'd help him."

Lily knew Remie was not kidding in any way with that. "Remus! Don't say that!"

Remus sighed. It was really beyond him why she put up with James. She deserved better.

He levitated her to the Hospital Wing. He would have carried her but he was still weak, and he knew it. Besides this way she wouldn't be in as much pain with movement.

When they got to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey was back in her office so Remus had to yell for her.

She came running in, took one look at Lily and started to frantically going to work.

"Mr. Lupin, What happened to her?"

"I don't know, when she was late returning from patrol I went looking for her." He tried his best to lie, just as Lily asked of him. "I found her like that. She said she can't remember what happened at all."

The mediwitch looked skeptical. But she didn't say so. She could clearly see that some of the marks were older than just an hour or so. Others looked to be atleast a month old. So whoever was doing this was doing it regularly.

"Very well." She got to work. First mending the rib bones. "I can't do anything about the brusies. They'll have to heal on their own."

The whole time Remus was watching. Worrying. He always worried over Lily. He watched as Lily got her cuts mended as well. He wanted so much to just kill James. How could he do this to Lily. She was just a sweet girl.

"Ok, this is all I can do for now. I'm going to have to alert the headmaster. Are you sure you don't know who it is dearie?"

"Yes, mam, I can't remember a thing. Sorry." Lily tried her best to grimace apologetically.

"Very well." She went back to her office.

Remus frowned down at Lily.

"I know what you wanna say Remie, but please. I don't wanna be responsible for him to be stuck with not being to ever be able to work."

"He deserves that and so much more!"

"Keep it down Remus! No one can know!"

"What do you want me to tell Severus?"

"I don't know yet."

"He knows something's up, you know he does."

"Yes, I know. He was questioning me today in Potions."

Just then the Headmaster walked in.

"Ah, Lily, Dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little better now." She tried to smile.

Remus was sitting in a chair next to her. Getting madder and madder by the second. Concentrating on breathing in and out. In and out. Concentrate.

"And you're sure you don't know who did this?"

"Yes, Sir. I was patrolling the hall ways. Then the next thing I knew I was in pain and that was when Remus showed up. Now here we are."

"Ok dear. Well I'm afraid theres nothing I can do if you have no clue as to who it was. However, Remus" Remus looked up at this. Trying not to betray his anger. "25 Points to gryffindor for helping a friend in need."

After that he left. Remus and Lily were left alone.

"Lils you should atleast tell Severus the truth."

"I – uh, I don't know Rem you know as well as I do how he would react."

Remus cast a special Silence charm he and lily had invented so if Pomfrey came in it would sound as if they were discussing potions.

"Lil you know he cares about you."

"And that's why I can't tell him. I'm like a sister to him."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. When were those two going to stop being blind and see that the other truly loved each other? And not in the brother/sister way they kept insisting to themselves. Sometimes it made Remus' heart hurt to know that the man of his dreams was meant to be with his best friend.

"I know, I know. But he could protect you, we both could and you know we would. If only you would let us."

"Remus! For one I can take care of myself! For – "

"But you don't! You just let James keep hurting you! You don't fight back!"

She frowned at him. Why couldn't he understand at this point she didn't know how to fight back? She had long since faced the fact that she is weak.

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else. Remus said, "Think about it Lily please. Severus deserves to know."

That was when Pomfrey walked in. "Mr. Lupin I suggest you return to your dorm. Its long past bedtime. For both of you. Miss Evans you need your rest. Now off you go mister!"

Remus left after he placed a reassuring hand on lily's own. "See you tomorrow lils."

Leaving Lily to own thoughts. Wishing she had Princey with her. Hoping Sev would be able to visit her tomorrow and the same time hoping he didn't. He could always tell when she was lying. One thing was for sure. Tomorrow would be a long and taxing day.

With one final sigh she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. Much love to you all. Thanks for taking time out of your days or nights and reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shortly after Lily had fallen asleep Pomfrey cast a spell around her that would alert her if anyone had come to see her? Really it was her attempt to keep Lily safe from whoever hurt her. She could tell something was going on that she wasn't being told. She could tell Remus knew something it was written all over his face, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

She put a glass of water on the table next to Lily for when she woke up. Then went to get a few hours asleep before her charge woke up.

It was roughly 6 am when Lily finally woke.

Pomfrey almost immediately came charging in. Damn those alerting charms she cast on people.

"Morning, Miss Evans, good to see you awake."

"Morning Madame Pomfrey." Lily actually smiled up at her feeling much better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Still sticking by you don't who what happened?" She stared down at Lily.

Lily felt as if Pomfrey's eyes were trying to read her very soul. It was extremely disconcerting.

Lily paused for a second, "Yes, mam."

"Very well, you will be stuck here for a few days I'm afraid. Your only allowed one visitor at a time and they must be one's approved by me and only me."

"Yes, mam, of course."

A bit later Remus showed back up for a short visit before lessons.

"Lils, how you feeling?"

"I feel great as long as I don't move too much." She paused before finally deciding just to ask."Does James know where I am?"

"No I left him waiting for you in the common room. He will probably be late for classes."

"Oh. Ok. He's probably gonna be a bit put out about that later."

"So do you have to stay here or you allowed to attend classes with me?"

"I have to stay here I'm afraid. But take notes for me please. And if you see Sev ask him how the potion is coming along."

"What potion? Nevermind, Tell me later I have to get to class before I'm late. Bye Lils."

The remainder of the day was mostly spent sleeping. Lily was fairly certain Pomfrey had slipped a sleeping potion in with her breakfast. Not that she minded it was kind of nice to be able to sleep in. That really didn't get to happen very often.

Shortly after Lily had her dinner James, Remus, and Sirius showed up with the girls.

"Lils! What happened? The whole school is in an uproar. Rumors going around that some unknown person attacked you one patrol." James exclaimed seemingly with worry.

Needless to say this made Remus furious. He was doing his best to stay composed. Lily could tell. So was she really. It was one thing to beat someone because you couldn't control your anger, however it was another to act like nothing happened. She kept herself composed regardless.

"I don't know." She replied as coldlessly as she could manage.

Right then Madame Pomfrey came charging in. "All of you out right this second! You are not to exhaust my patient! Mr. Lupin I would like you to stay to discuss your paper with me."

Remus was taking an extra course on wizard medicine. He wanted to be able to help people one day. He knew it was unlikely with his werewolf problem.

"Yes mam." He turned to his fellow Gryffindors, "I'll meet you guys later in the common room."

"But Madam I'm her Boyfriend" Apparently James wanted to play the caring boyfriend card.

Lily willed herself not to roll her eyes. Remus turned himself away from everyone willing himself NOT to beat the bloody hell out of James.

"I don't care if you the bloody Queen of England, I suggest you leave Mr. Potter before you earn yourself a month's detention." Pomfrey responded the sternest any of them had ever heard her. "Oh and 15 points from Gryffindor for your backtalk."

They were all too shocked that she had actually deny the golden boy and that she had said bloody all in one that they all turned and practically ran out of there without a single word. Minus Remus of course.

"Mr. Lupin I just wanted to congratulate you on getting an outstanding on your essay. You may stay with Miss Evens until curfew." With that she went back to her office.

Remus went to sit by Lily. "You still doing ok?"

"Yea, I guess. A little confused but whatever." She smiled trying to brush off her anger.

"Lily I'm not gonna lie. I don't think I can go on pretending not to hate him much longer. I can't let him do this to you. It is just not right."

"Remus, please don't, he loves you like a brother."

"That may be but I could never return that love. He… I don't know how to tell you this. But he drugged me a few weeks ago and raped me." Remus looked like he wanted to cry.

"Oh, Remie! I'm so sorry!" Lily started crying then.

That just happened to be when Severus walked in.

"What's going on here? Remus why is she crying? Who do I get to maim?" Predictable really. Especially from Sev.

"Nothing, Sevvy, Remus just told me a sad story." Lily answered him between sniffles.

Severus went and sat on the bed next to Lily. Putting his arm around her, he let her cry into his chest. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her. His perfect heaven this was.

Lupin found himself getting uncomfortable and tried to look away, but he just couldn't. He was very thankful when Pomfrey walked in just then.

As her alarm when off to alert an extra person she hurried to the girl. She was a bit taken aback by what she saw.

"Mr. Snape I'm afraid Miss Evans is only allowed one guest at a time. And I've already approved Mr. Lupin."

Severus looked up at her with pleading eyes."Please Madame can we both stay I've been sorry worried about her all day!" You could just hear the begging in his voice.

Pomfrey knowing very rarely begged anyone for anything and seeing the pleading look in his face allowed it.

"Very well, you may both stay. However Miss Evans I need to discuss something about her medical diagnosis with you. Perhaps these two could wait outside."

Lily really not really wanting either of them to leave even for a second. "No! please! Whatever it is you can trust these two. Godric knows I would trust them with my life."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am" Lily smiled.

"Very well then."

A/N Review please. Much love. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N First of thanks to _julio90_ for adding my story to your favorites :D And _misskelly _ for adding it to alerts! band of this chapter would be Eve 6 they're amazing!

*I made some corrections and stuff that I missed. Sorry for the typos and such!*

Chapter 8

"Miss Evans there is evidence that shows you have been raped." Pomfrey hated this part of her job. "Possibly multiple times."

Shit. Lily thought. Wasn't expecting that.

The glass of water shattered seemingly all on its own.

Lily jumped. She knew it had been Severus' raw magic that caused that. She felt his body instantly heat up with anger, furious anger.

Lupin looked up shocked. He knew James beat her. But this!

Lily whimpered slightly.

Finally it was Severus who spoke first. "Who?" Just one word.

Lily didn't answer, she couldn't. She turned as far as she could into Severus' chest. Shaking with sobs.

"Miss Evans I'm going to suggest you talk to someone about this. Someone you trust. Be it one of these two gentleman or both of them or even myself. But you need to talk to someone. I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be in my office if you need me. And Lily dear if you give me a name I'm required by law to report it to the headmaster so please tell me the truth." With that last comment she left. Knowing Miss Evans wouldn't tell her just yet.

After she was gone Lupin cast their silence charm. "Lily, why didn't you tell me."

She peeked one eye out from being buried in Sev's chest. She resembled a scared child just then.

"I – I just didn't – know how." She seemed to be having trouble coming up with words to explain. She turned back into Severus.

Severus kept stroking her hair. Rubbing her back in circles. Trying everything he could think of to comfort his monkey girl. He wanted to ask her a million questions. But he didn't he decided to let her try and calm down. So, instead he addressed Lupin.

"Who found her and where? And don't lie to me as I'm sure you have everyone else. No covering for anyone. Either of you. Not anymore."

"Lily, can I?" Remus didn't want to have the wrath of Lily Evans after him. She could be right scary when she wanted to be.

She only nodded. Clutching onto Sev for dear life. Scared of how he would react to her after this.

"Well Severus, no one really found her. She summoned me via the charm she bought me 4th year. She has one, too. She was in her bed."

Sev looked so confused. "In her bed?"

"Yes."

"Who in Gryffindor would want to hurt her?"

"Lily?" Lupin asked again, "Maybe you should tell him? I don't know what you do and don't want said."

"I – I can't." Lily seemed to struggle just to say those two words. Barely audible and even more muffled.

"Tell me everything!" Severus all but demanded.

Lupin sighed and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I know. She doesn't really give me details."

He paused. Severus nodded at him as if to say 'Go on'.

"Well, umm, James beats her. I don't know how long it's been going on. Or how often it happens. I don't know why. She wouldn't let me do anything about it."

For a moment Severus was at a loss for words. How could anyone ever hurt sweet Lily. And intentionally at that.

He decided not to say a word. He just held Lily closer.

Remus saw the single tear roll down Severus' face. He wanted so badly to reach up and wipe that tear away. But he knew Severus no longer returned his romantic feelings. His heart was reserved for Lily these days. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Just so you both know I want to kill him now more than ever." Still he held on tighter to his monkey.

"Me too, Sev, Me too." Lupin answered.

"And Lily I know your upset but can you talk to us about him raping you? It was James right?"

She hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? Would he kill James? Did she actually care what happened to James?

"Yes… yes it was."

"Why, oh why?" Lupin whispered seemingly to no one. "Lily damn it! Why didn't you tell me!"

That last bit was definitely not whispered. But she couldn't bring herself to respond.

"Monkey, did he atleast tell you why? This time?" Remus was so jealous of that nickname. Sev never once gave him a nickname. Nor would he ever explain why Lily was the only one that ever got one.

She felt so compelled to answer him. She had no idea why but she couldn't stand to deny him. Even though she knew he would be upset.

"Yea it was because I had been alone with you today." She mumbled. He almost didn't understand her. She just felt so ashamed as if it were somehow her fault the reason was so stupid. They all knew she couldn't help the fact that they had potions together and once a month Remus missed a class or two.

Severus stiffened with anger once again. "But that's not your fault. It's not even something either of us can control!"

She said nothing. Still feeling like it was her fault. He paused before continuing.

"Lil's" Severus sighed, "Do you think maybe you could lift your shirt up? I just want to see."

She thought about it a moment. One hand he would probably kill James. What if he chose not to talk to her ever again? Could she take that kind of rejection from Severus? But she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no.

What Severus saw, he would never have been prepared for. She had so many purple and blue bruises. The freshest of all was the one on her ribs. It was also the worst. There were numerous others. He saw the cuts. Slicing hex's it looked like. That was just on her front torso. No saying about the rest of her body.

"Lily, babe, how often does he do this? And what all did he do last night?"

Again she hesitated a moment. "Well pretty much every night to be honest." She frowned downward. She felt so ashamed.

"Does the rape happen every night too?"

"Yes and as for your other question. How detailed do you want it. I warn you it was pretty bad. The worst it's ever been really."

"Just tell me the basics."

"Well, please neither of you comment or react til' im finished." She pleaded and then went on to explain. "Well as usual he called me names. Punched me a few times. Ripped off my clothes. Sliced off my under things. Pierced my skin pretty bad as well. Broke a few of my ribs with one of the punches. Then he sexually assaulted me. I begged him to stop. It hurt my ribs and cuts with every movement. Blew up a bit more for my 'mudblood' getting all over him."

"You mean he doesn't even know you're a pureblood?"

"No, I only ever told you and Remus."

Then Remus spoke up. "Lily I won't allow you to go back to Gryffindor I don't care what anyone says."

Just then Pomfrey walked in. "Boys curfew was 20 minutes ago! You should be back in your dorms already!"

"Madame, do you think maybe they could sleep here?" Lily looked up at her. With the saddest emerald eyes you could ever see. Through tears she continued. "I really don't want to be alone right now. Please."

Pomfrey stared at her for several seconds. She just looked to sad and vulnerable. Besides she could worry slightly less with the smartest 2 students in the school, other than Lily of course, protecting her.

"I suppose so, but do try and get some sleep dearie." With that she was gone.

Severus went back to stroking Lily's hair. Arm around her. Finally she drifted off to sleep.

Remus crawled into one of the beds next to them. Secretly wishing that it was him Severus was holding with such care. He too drifted off to sleep.

A/N Chapters might slow down a bit. I seem to have slight writers block. I don't quite know what should happen next. So much apologies.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks to everyone that's added my story as favorite/ alert. But could you review as well pretty pweeze. I like to know what everyone has to say! Love you all!

*Also the person who reviewed *fuck you* where I do appreciate constructive criticism I do not appreciate the vulgar language. If you don't like it simply don't read. Thank you.

Thanks to _IndianaBliss_ for adding my story to your favorites and the review!

Chapter 9

The next morning when Pomfrey came in all three 6th years woke up to her slight shrieking.

"Mr. Snape you were supposed you were supposed to sleep in one of the empty beds! NOT with my patient!"

Severus looked up at her kind of sheepishly, "Sorry madam, it was an accident. Won't happen again."

"Well it best not!"

Remus glared at Severus for being the cause of the rude awakening.

"Madame, Am I able to return to classes today? We have this important breakthrough on this potion today."

Oh bloody fuck. Severus thought. There potion was ruined for sure! He had forgotten all about it after last night's news.

"You may perhaps go to potions today and only potions. Depending on who is in the class with you and if you eat all your breakfast."

"Ok!" Lily smiled. "It's just us three in the advanced class."

"Very well then." Pomfrey hesistated. "Are you ready to give the name of the person yet?"

Lily hesitated. She knew she should just come out and tell her. Then he would more than likely get expelled. And she wouldn't have to worry about him doing it to Remus again either. But she couldn't.

"No. I umm… I can't yet. I will tell you he's in Gryffindor though. And that I recently became aware of him harming another in a similar fashion."

Pomfrey was hating this student more and more by the second and she didn't even know who it was, "Very well. I will have to talk to the Headmaster and get you rooms somewhere else. But in order to protect this other person you either need to give me the name. Or the name of the second person he has harmed."

Lily didn't want to give her either. She didn't feel it was her place to give her Remus' name anyhow. "I will tell the other person and leave it up to them to come to you or not."

Pomfrey nodded at her in acceptance at this decision. "Very well. Now eat up all three of you. Then off to class."

After they all ate as instructed, they hurried off all the way to the dungeons for Potions.

They restarted the Temporary Animagus Potion. It had most definitely been ruined by Severus' inattention to it. Not that the either two blamed him even in the slightest.

They worked throughout the two hours rather amicably. Lupin stated that if they achieved in making this potion they should all come up with 'awesome' names as he put it then they could all vote on which ones they liked best.

Severus was rather excited at the thought of them all getting their names in the Potion journal. It was a rather big achievement especially for three 16 year olds.

Lily, well she was contributing some, Chopping things when asked. Nodding to Remus when he suggested she come up with some of her own names as well. But she wasn't quite into as much as she would have been had she not felt slightly cut off from the world from her ordeal.

At the end of class they had to put a stasis charm on the potion. Then placed in a small room all the class room, lines with benches and a sterilized atmosphere so there was nothing that could react with any potions placed in there under stasis.

After class Severus and Remus walked Lily back up to the hospital wing, in complete silence to both boys dismay. They were getting even more worried about her she seemed rather happy this morning about getting to go to potions. But once they got there she seemed more drawn into herself then anything. It made both men fell so helpless. After they made sure she was safely back with Madame Pomfrey, they both ran off to their respective classes.

They all three knew the next few days, possibly weeks or even months, were going to be terribly rough.

A good bit of the rest of Lily's day was spent in Dumbledore's office discussing her living arrangements for the remainder of the year. Madame Pomfrey had informed him of the fact that whoever it was that had been harming Lily was in Gryffindor. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. If he was being honest with himself he would have admitted he had assumed it was Slytherin. Because come one their Slytherin's torture is what they do. To others and each other.

Anyway he informed Lily she would have her own room. It had its own loo and kitchenette. Though she was still required just like every other student to attend meals in the hall But he would given her circumstances allow some leeway if occasionally she just wanted to avoid people. He advised her to not become withdrawn into herself. And to let her true friends help her when she needed it.

Toward the end of the conversation Severus arrived in Headmasters office.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape it has come to light that you have been helping Miss Evans thorough her ordeal?"

"Yes, sir." He seemed reluctant to give any extra information. He knew all the teachers just saw him as just another Slytherin.

"Forgive me both of you I'm curious, How it is this all came to be?"

Severus glared at him slightly, "Sir we have been friends nearly our whole lives."

Albus looked shocked to say the least. These two intrigued him. Never in all his time had he heard of such a phenomenon. A slytherin and a Gryffindor friends? He didn't let on though.

"Well then, Forgive my curiosity again please. But why do you hide the friendship? Ive never seen you guys openly together unless working on school work."

It was Lily that spoke this time. "Sir, Sev's mom often talked of the rivalry between lions and snakes here at Hogwarts, So a few years before we arrived we made a pact of sorts. If one of us was a snake and the other a lion. We wouldn't let a single soul know of our friendship. And no before you even think ofit. We are not ashamed. We simply knew even then that our friendship was special and we wanted to protect. Really we are each other's rock in everything."

"Well, well. I have to say you two are my first two students to pull off such a hidden relationship. I will respect your wishes and not let anyone know of your relationship." His eyes got that twinkle. "However, Miss Evans, I'm connecting your room to a door next to Severus bed in his dorm. No one will be able to see this door but him or be able to hear anything coming from your rooms but him. Is this acceptable to you both?"

"Yes, Headmaster thank you." Came Severus answer this time.

"Very well, you may both go. Miss Evans come see me after you have eaten dinner, in the great hall, and I shall show you to your room."

"Yes, Headmaster." They both left. Heading to the great hall.

Lily was of course nervous she hadn't seen or heard from any other students but Remus and Sev the last few days.

As they excited the descending staircase to the Headmasters office, Severus squeezed Lilys hand. Trying to reassure her that things would be ok.

Surprisingly enough they found Remus waiting for them both at the end of the Hallway.

"Lily I'm going to sit with you at dinner and neither of us are going to sit anywhere near James. We are ending this now. And I will think about going to Pomfrey tomorrow." He looked at them both as if daring them to challenge his decision.

Instead they all walked down to their separate tables. Murmuring erupted. They three knew everyone was either talking about the fact two Gryffindors walked in with a _Slytherin_ or the fact that half of the happy couple had just intentionally passed by her boyfriend to sit with one of his best friends instead.

Yes, Dinner was going to be a long affair.

A/n Sorry this took a few days. Hope it's worth the wait. I think it's a tad bit longer than the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Huge sorry for not updating for like a week? Two weeks? Idk sorry. Im actually working on two stories at once. But the other is a Gossip Girl fic. Anyway Thanks to _Willow_ and _DirtyLittleTruth _for your reviews :). Thanks to both _A Southern Lady_ and _MaggieBeth14 _for adding my story to alerts. And lastly thanks to _DirtyLittleTruth _for adding my story to your favorites

Chapter 10

James ignored Lily and Remus throughout dinner. For which they were both quite relieve for. That meant no scene in the middle of the great hall.

James and Sirius got up and left before Remus and Lily were done eating. They both sighed in relief as they left without saying a word to them.

As she finished eating she looked at Remus, he nodded. They both got up and headed toward Dumbledore's office.

They didn't see Severus get up and follow them slowly, moments later.

They did however see James and Sirius waiting for them right outside the Great Hall.

It was James that spoke.

"Lookie here, it's the gay werewolf and the Gryffindor whore."

Lily looked ashamedly down at the floor. Not really used to public humiliation from him.

Lupin just blushed at the gay comment. Not that it bothered him everyone knew he was gay. He didn't care, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Oh its Potter now is it? What decided to talk a go at my leftovers? We noticed you didn't ever come back last night."

Sirius looked very uncomfortable but kept quiet.

"Are you aware of how redundant you sound, Potter? First you call him gay then accuse him of sleeping with Lily."

They all whirled around; none of them expected Severus to intervene.

James recovered quickly.

"I suppose you want a go at her too, don't ya snivellous!"

"Potter, just shut up. Stop talking about her like she's your property." Severus was furious. James made it look like he loved her in public. Then turned around and treated her the way he did. It made him sick.

"I can talk about her however I want, she's mine after all."

"Not anymore. Let's go you two, we're due in the headmasters office."

They three went to leave. James then grabbed Lily and slammed her against the wall.

"The only place you're going is with me."

"James, please let go of me before—"

"Before what?"

Severus answered for her, "Before this."

Severus decked him. James fell to the ground. Sirius made no move to help him.

Sirius looked confused at Lily still standing flesh up against the wall, "Does he hurt you?"

She couldn't meet his eyes.

Sirius looked at James as if he were a complete stranger. Without another word he turned his back on them all and walked away.

Remus, Severus, and Lily watched him as he walked away, bewildered. No one ever thought they'd see the day when Sirius Black turned his back on James Potter, his true partner in crime.

"Now look what you did whore, gone and upset Sirius."

She turned and walked away, in the other direction.

"You did that all on your own, Potter." It was Remus that answered.

Remus and Severus turned and followed Lily.

Leaving James Potter, still on the ground, all by himself.

Up in Dumbledore's office he was waiting for Lily expecting her any second.

He was a bit surprised when all three of them walked in.

"I was only expecting Miss Evans this time."

"Sir, we thought it best if we escorted her, just to be safe." Severus answered.

"Very well, let's go I'll show you the way."

They followed in silence.

Her rooms were behind a portrait of a beautiful woman, in a deep purple dress. It was one of the most elegantly beautiful portraits any of them have ever seen.

Dumbledore informed them that not only did you need a password, but you had to be pre authorized by the rooms owner by handprint. In the bottom left-hand corner of the portrait.

Lily asked to have Severus and Remus approved with access to her room but that was all for now.

Dumbledore also informed her that the only Professors that had access to her rooms or even knew where they were was himself as headmaster and McGonagall as her Head of House. And if need be she could add another bedroom to her rooms if it was late and one of her friends wanted to stay the night. All she had to do was say the spell, _**Connubialis Vicis Commodo.**_

They set up a password, _**Nostrum Tutus Locus**__. _She could change it at any time. To anything, in any language. They were going to have fun with this they could see it already, looking at each other's faces. All three of them were swots and they knew it. It was part of their charm.

Having had that done. Dumbledore escorted them up to the Hospital wing, Lily needed to be checked over one last time. At Madame Pomfrey's insistence.

A/n again sorry for the wait! Please review! Love you all for giving me your time. Sorry this is slightly shorter than the previous chapters.


	11. Authors Note

Just letting everyone know i have not given up on this story. I have recently picked it back up and hopefully will have a new chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone thats given me good reviews so far.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Hey guys sorry it's been a very long time since I've updated.

Chapter 11

Lily needed to have one more checking over by Madame Pomfrey.

As they were all walking she turned to their headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, do- do you think it would be alright if Sev and Remus stayed with me, maybe just for the next few nights."

Silence for a few moments.

"Yes, Miss Evans, That's alright. But only for a few nights. And you must remember to sleep in your own bed or in this case on the couch. Madame Pomfrey informed me of your sleeping arrangements last night."

Severus blushed a bit. While Lily simply smiled out of felicitousness, But didn't say a word.

Remus was feeling rather alleviated that he wouldn't be forced to spend the night with Sirius and James.

They were all rather thunderstruck to see Sirius in the Hospital wing when they arrived, Dumbledore included.

"Headmaster, I have just informed Madame Pomfrey that it was James that hurt Lily. And I don't care if you expel him either. He's brought shame to the Gryffindor name." Sirius informed them.

This made the Headmaster pause thoughtfully. It made sense to him really as much as he didn't want to believe that would do such a thing, but he had noticed that Lily hadn't had anything to do with him since this whole thing started to come out.

"Was it who raped her and another student as well?"

Sirius dropped his mouth in shock.

"He rape you Lily?!"

Lily looked down at the floor clearly feeling ashamed.

"But why? I mean you guys are together or you were... I... I don't... I don't understand you guys seemed so happy... how could anyone do that to anyone... least of all you. You're one of the nicest people I know."

No one responded.

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Albus, just inform-" Madame Pomfrey was cut off.

"I've just tole them, Madame." Sirius felt like everything he knew was wrong and his whole world was crashing down around him.

"Yes, well, good, Albus may I speak with you in private for a moment."

All four students watched as Dumbledore followed Madame Pomfrey into her office.

Sirius looked at the other three thoughtfully for a moment.

"What's Snape doing here?" Probably the first time he ever said that name without a sneering tone.

Again no one responded.

"Well... Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" He tried again.

They all just kept looking at him.

"It's a long story, Sirius." Lily seemed to come out of the shock of him being here, turning in his best friend to a teacher no less.

"Well, do you atleast know who else he hurt? Madame Pomfrey mentioned that there was another student and asked if I knew who it was."

Another pause.

"Even if we did it's not our place to tell who it is."Lily didnt want to give too much away. She wanted Remus to be able to tell people in his own time if it all.

"It was me." Remus said regardless. He wanted Sirius to know the truth. They had all been friends a long time after all.

"I feel like I didn't even know him, I mean I come from a family of all Slytherins who are known for their evil ways and even I don't think this is all okay."

"Sorry, man.", was all Remus could think to say and comfort his friend.

"I mean what he abuses and rapes his girlfriend and rapes on of his best friends... does that mean he's gay?"

"I don't know man."

All the while Severus was just standing there, hovering protectively by Lily. Shocked that Sirius had seemingly abandoned James. But glad at the same time. Maybe Sirius wasn't as bad as he always thought.

Just then Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey returned from discussing whatever it was they had been discussing in her office

Dumbledore looked intently at Sirius.

"Thank you, , for being brave and coming forward. I know It couldn't have been easy with being your best friend and all."

"He's no friend of mine, not anymore."

Dumbledore looked sadly at him. He knew this had to be hard on them all.

"Yes well, , if you would please escort Miss Evans to her room."

Sirius looked up sharply at that, "She's not staying in Gryffindor tower anymore?"

"No, , I thought it would be best to move her to a more secure untraceable room just to be safe, you understand."

Sirius nodded in agreement and watched as Severus, Lily, and Remus left. Severus had his arm around Lily protectively. He wondered what was up with that. As far as he knew they weren't quite that close.

"Now if you would follow me back to your common room. I must have a word with the young ."

They walked up in complete silence.

James was sitting in one of the comfy chairs across from Pettigrew joking around, acting as if nothing had happened today. Although Sirius did notice he had a fat lip. Way to go Snape, apparently he could throw a good punch. Then again he did knock James on his ass.

Dumbledore figured he should interfere before Sirius had a chance to say anything and start a fight. He seemed pretty upset.

" follow me." He spoke as calmly as he could manage, "You won't be staying with your peers anymore."

"Whatever Lily said she's a liar I never touched her." Of course the golden boy would try and lie his way out of this. No matter how much evidence they had to the contrary.

"Actually Potter, Lily never said it was you. I did." Sirius glared.

The look on James face seeped with betrayal. He simply got up shoulders slumped and followed Dumbledore out of the common room.

Everyone else in the common room watched in shock. James never got in trouble. And even less likely Sirius was fighting with him. No one ever thought they would see the day when those too weren't getting along.

A/N: Thank you for reading please review :) Hope you all have wonderful days! 


End file.
